


caught up in our own small world

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, Kissing, finally wrote something for the reylos, luke doesn't know how to knock lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Ben and Rey are in the middle of a make out session when Luke interrupts them, leading to a very embarassing situation.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	caught up in our own small world

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for the reylos, the sweetest people in this fandom <3

His hands were on her waist and his lips on hers.

They hadn’t planned for this evening to end up like this, but here they were. Rey had insisted on watching one of those cheesy Netflix movies and Ben accepted, even though they weren’t his type. He loved the rapt attention she paid to them, the way she laughed at every joke and the look she gave him after the movie ended, one that said that she, just like the main character in the movie, had found the man of her dreams.

But tonight, instead of paying attention to the movie, she decided to pay attention to him. She kept glancing at him every few minutes and shifting closer to him. At first, he pretended not to notice, but when it had passed half an hour since the movie started and her attention seemed to be more focused on him than in the movie, he decided to go for it.

She looked at him and, this time, he didn’t ignore her. He tipped her chin with his fingers and kissed her. She responded immediately, cupping his face in her hands and sitting on his lap while his hands found their way to her hips.

The kiss grew more intense every second. Rey was moving against him in a way it made him wish they were doing this on their bed and not on the couch. He didn’t want to have sex in a couch so small. But apparently Rey did. She started trailing kisses along his neck and his resolve broke. He scooped her face with both of his hands and drew her mouth to his, kissing her fiercely. Then, he moved his hands down her body until he reached the hem of her shirt. He slipped his hands under it to grab her breasts, squeezing them gently. She had just moaned into his mouth when the apartment’s door flew open and Luke came in, a deep frown on his face that transformed into an expression of terror the moment he saw them.

“Whoa,” he said, covering his eyes with his hands and glancing away from them.

Rey practically jumped away from Ben, blushing. Ben, who had been enjoying the make-out session, scowled at his uncle and said, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You weren’t answering your phone and I got worried,” Luke answered, his hands still on his face.

“You know I always have it on silence.”

“Oh.” Luke lowered his hands in shame, trying to look everywhere but them. “I-I forgot. Sorry.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you did,” Ben said, smiling what he hoped was a convincing smile.

“I… I’ll just go.”

“I think that’s for the best.”

Without even saying goodbye, Luke turned around and left.

“God, that was embarrassing,” said Rey, the blush fading from her cheeks.

“I know. Remind me to ask him for my spare key back.” He looked at her. “Anyway, where were we?”

And he grabbed her by the hips again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in half an hour so i hope it's not too bad and that you enjoyed it! i've wanted to write a reylo fic for ages and i'm glad that i've finally done it.


End file.
